1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening element for attaching a part, especially a cooking hob, to a supporting element, in particular to a frame supporting and/or surrounding the cooking hob, the fastening element comprising a spring which can be secured to the supporting element by engaging a locking element which is disposed on the spring into a first recess in the supporting element, the spring having at its one end which is free in the mounted state a gripping portion for holding the part and the spring being embodied as an element which is bent in a leaf-shaped manner.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Fastening elements of this type are used during the installation of a cooking hob in a worktop. This involves inserting into recesses in the supporting element, i.e. in the support frame, during the mounting process a number of springs which are formed from a leaf-shaped material strip, which each have a gripping portion and which, when mounted, hold the cooking hob. In order to secure the spring in the support frame, the recess in the support frame and the spring end opposing the free spring end are shaped relative to each other so as to allow the spring to be secured in a defined position on the support frame.
In order to prevent the spring from falling out in the mounted position, a lug-like projection, which engages into a corresponding recess in the support frame and thus secures the spring, is stamped on in an end portion of the spring metal sheet.
The mounting of the spring and the cooking hob on the support frame is complex insofar as auxiliary means must be used in order to be able to mount the spring on the support frame. For this purpose, use is typically made of a pressing device or a hammer which allows the spring to be pressed or struck into its end position.